This invention concerns a high boot with laces.
Various methods are known for making high boots with hooked laces and levers for tightening onto the foot by means of boot straps and support plates; these boots are intended for widely different applications such as certain sports like skiing, mountain climbing, parachuting etc. (FR 75 35 488, DOS 27 08 358, FR 7 33 834, FR 76 13 689 and FR 77 33 834).
In every case the boots have to be fairly inflexible for use in the sport. On the other hand, when they are used in an intermediate stage, for example when walking to the start, it would be desirable for these boots to be as flexible as possible.
Now the present methods of making them do not permit such a combination of strength and flexibility.
According to the journal "Ski Magazine", page 93 (March 1988) there is known to be, in particular, a ski boot with a strap passing over the instep and bearing on the latter by means of a pressure spreading plate. The drawback of this boot is that its distribution of the stresses takes no account of the uneven anatomy of the foot, and is liable to injure the parts of the foot which go over the supporting area.